custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Fresh New Talk Page Aaand it's ruined :P It's me again, and I just wanted to give you a short reply on Night of the Long Knives and the updated Chorrum. I won't discuss every detail of the story just yet because you'll get a full review when it's done, but I can point out a few things that were just great! First, I like the whole dialogue between the Toa. I think Uprising misses some lines for the rest of the team; You're hardly get to know them. It also has some great humor that actually made me laugh (what rarely happens on the internet). Brorag's line with "Are we going to toss a widget to see who gets stuck with Range?" was very funny and reminded me a lot of the little conflict in the old Bionicle comic where the Toa lost their elemental powers to the Bohrok Kal (a scene were I mutually laughed)! Now to Chorrum: The new updates make him look much better. I see more detail on him, the new hands are a great idea (I see the inspiration from Myto there) and his two guns look very cool! I just wonder about his mechanical leg now, he seems to have some... "problems" walking now :P Overall, great improvement on him! -- 11:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Undead Matoran will make an appearance, but unlike Toa they have a much slighter resistance against the virus. That makes them nothing more but ghouls who die in a few days because the infection completely destroyed them. That's pretty much the reason why you haven't seen one yet, but including one in the story would be okay. I'm happy to hear you're planning on writing even more! Just send me a message when you're about to start :) As for Chorrum, a wheelchair is a great idea. I already thought about giving one to the characters after the big finale... let's see what the future holds. -- 22:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I had already planned that Chaeus was infected alive, so it is possible for the virus to attack both living and dead. That's a pretty huge amount you already made there... let's see how NotLK goes and it's "sequel" continues, I'm very excited! I just saw the Team-Box you made, and sure, you can do them for the others! I wanted to make my own someday, but I guess I forgot about it somehow... thanks! -- 08:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Bob. It's Logan (BionicleKid). How do you keep from being discouraged when writing? I seem to never finish what I start. Also, how do you like my cover image for my upcoming story? It's on my new blog post. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, thanks for the advice! I also find music to be inspiring, and I will definitely be playing some while I write. I don't meticulously plan my stories in minute detail, but I do write out a rough outline to go by. Also, I'll probably be taking many pictures for Niha's story, and I'm hoping to have them voted on to see what you guys think. I'll keep your advice in mind while I shoot. Again, thanks! —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Glonor I'm such a Glonor enthusiast I'm gonna build him! Okay? --Aljarreau 08:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes... um... sure... with my professional 7-years-training of my also overly professional photo-editing software that makes uber effects (30 sec. with Gimp) I would be able to make that logo for you, even though I would prefer the Voya Nui font I used on the Feedback Blog/Writing Contest/Remains Alterante Universe page. By Mata Nui, those lines sound so wrong (and ridiculous) when you don't have the context :D That's something I probably change in the grammatical enhanced version! I already translated the letter (because that's the fun about it!) and you'll get your answer when I find the time, probably some days after the next comic! -- 10:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! That was probably the shortest reply I ever got :D I've already added the second chapter to the contest, but I can't say anything yet to not make it unfair for the others who don't receive a small review each time. But that story already makes me feel a bit sorry for those two! As you probably already know, Chapter 5 of Patriots is uploaded, along with some speculation on a new (simple) MoC. -- 19:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha! I'm not 100% sure which exact scene you mean, but guess it has to do with Glonor, right? :D About that character: I'm about to create a seperate page for him and I would like to take his "creation" part for my page. I already took a photo of him. What about the original's page? Should I add a "Remains Alternate Universe" subheading? When you write your review later, how about the speculation about that strange Bohrok I uploaded? :D -- 19:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be fitting for the creator of Glonor to write his artcile, right? I'll upload a better photo however, the one you made of his first version is pretty old and he's not that well posed in my opinion. The Bohrok isn't in the comic yet. No wonder you didn't spot him! But as I already told Jahoan, it has no connection to Xafri. Speaking if the latter, she is a Toa, yes. I never really thought about an element for her, but Plasma is fitting quite well! Just not that her Bohrok-head is a helmet and not her actual head :) -- 20:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah no, a Forgotten Warrior would be too simple for a character like Glonor. I think he will turn into a plot device :D That's great to hear! Merall and Brorag's pages are the best ones so far, and updating the others like that is a good idea. One more thing I noticed: My island is called Balfe Nui without the "-" between the words, just like Mata/Metru Nui :) -- 10:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Glonor (2) Actually, I would like to include him both in my photo-story (seems we all three are doing a comic now :P) storyline set in the Rebellion Alternate Universe and in my actual storyline set in the Core Universe. Would that be okay? (I'm also asking Mr. Bond for Inrye :P) --Aljarreau 10:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and would you please lend me Goll? xP I simply got no use for that brown Pakari Nuva... --Aljarreau 13:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Did you check out my Vorred (who's gonna appear in the comic too)? :P Vorred --Aljarreau 19:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Would now be a relatively good time for a meeting? XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. I recently noticed those letters you wrote in Matoran for Vorred's characters, and upon observing how skilfully you were able to do it, was wondering if you could perhaps you could do something similar. I was wondering perhaps if you could re-create the wanted poster from Skorr's article, only in Matoran instead of English. There is also something else I'm looking to create for Skorr, though it may be a lot more complicated. I'm interested in making a brief dossier of sorts for Skorr, similar to wanted poster, only it focuses on information of Skorr a bit more. Like the poster, I hope for it to be in Matoran. I kinda imagine the dossier resembling these four, which would be good reference points if you're interested in doing this. *Bane *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Copperhead This one may be a bit more challenging, so you don't have to do this one. Alternatively, if you want to do both, you could combine the Wanted Poster and the Dossier together. Again, if you don't want to do this or simply can't, that's perfectly fine. I just thought it'd be a fun thing to put together. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) That's fair enough. A wanted poster will do just fine. Feel free to add any details of your own to that poster. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that, I somehow forgot all about what you told me last time. I promise from here on out to only read them:) DronesFoul (talk) 23:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Theran impaling That Miru-wearing Matoran called Theran would indeed be a great inside joke, and the impaling matches with Glonor's death in the Remains Universe :D I don't fully understand what you mean by "grey Miru"... weren't there only the Mata colors for those? To integrate all Farside Toa... yes, it can work, but I suppose if they appear in Toa forms they won't be transformed the same way the originals did ;) And for that comment I'll just wait until later then! -- 17:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like an interesting plan you have there! I think the Mata masks match for their Matoran forms. That's something I could use as well... Even though Merall's mask wouldn't be the right color I think a golden one would match her more than the official transparent orange one. So that's where the confusion came from... I refer to those masks as "silver", not "grey" because they are more shiny :D Nah, I won't get offended by something I basically did as well! Two more things to add: I think I can reveal here that the Farside Toa as Matoran were originally Av-Matoran in disguise. They don't necessarily have to be aware of that. I also saw some stop-motion on YouTube you made, was fun to see the Deserts of Death characters all moving by themselves :) -- 20:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) They can't use their elemental powers yet. They aren't Toa of Light by the way. The only thing you should "change" is that Theran and Dorvan can't use their mask powers by now since they have special ones (they are the ones who have silver masks, so something had to be special, right?). I'm not sure if Range and Glonor could've met before, if so, Glonor would probably be the one who remembers it because the Farside Matoran (?) were placed in the Universe just like Takua, only at different locations. -- 14:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC)